


Starry Night Lullaby

by kookykoi



Series: Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: This had become such a regular occurrence that neither of them were surprised to find the other waiting up.





	Starry Night Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432492) by [kookykoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi). 



> A follow-up to Mirrored since I love this pairing and wanted to do something else for them. 
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’d so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this as it motivates me to keep writing.

This had become such a regular occurrence that neither of them were surprised to find the other waiting up. Tonight it was Bucky’s turn to wait for Ava to creep into the shared lounge area at the Avengers compound in the depths of the night. 

He sat on one of the couches that faced a large window. Through it, he could see the summer sky’s stars glittering as if they were trying to tell him something important. He was holding a mug filled with coffee. There was another mug waiting for Ava on the coffee table before him.

“Thanks,” Ava mumbled as she slinked almost silently onto the couch beside him, picking up her mug along the way.

“Don’t mention it,” he mumbled back. He gave her a glance and noted she looked, for the want of a better phrase, fresher than previous nights. “You good?”

She sipped her coffee before giving him a nod. “Getting there,” she replied.

That was enough for him. He nodded too with a hint of a smile. They both stared out of the window, occasionally sipping on their coffee, as the stars slowly crawled their way across the sky. 

Bucky couldn’t tell how long they had been sat there when Ava rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look down at her with what must have been a surprised look on his face. When their eyes met, she laughed softly.

“You’re comfier than you look,” she told him, amusement dancing in her tone.

“Thanks?” His response prompted another hushed laugh. The sound of it made his heart flutter. They settled back into silence as their bodies relaxed against one another. 

When their mugs were empty and discarded on the table, Ava hummed a soft, sweet lullaby. The tune was familiar to Bucky but he couldn’t explain why. With her head still on his shoulder, he took her hand in his. 

She continued to hum until the sun began to colour the horizon. She only stopped when Bucky’s soft snores eclipsed her melody, the sound of them becoming her own lullaby.


End file.
